batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Sport
Blood Sport is the sixteenth episode of season one and introduces the villain Hellhound. Synopsis The episode begins with an enraged Lew Moxon as he complains about how Batman and Commissioner Gordon always foil his plans. Just then a man calling himself Hellhound fights his way past Moxon's guards and into his office. Hellhound then introduces himself to Moxon and says that he may be able to help him. A few nights later Batman is summoned to police headquarters. He expects to find Commissioner Gordon waiting for him but instead finds Renee Montoya. Batman asks where the commissioner is and Montoya reveals that he has been kidnapped. Just then Montoya notices Hellhound on the roof of a nearby building. Hellhound throws a knife at Batman but Montoya is able to push Batman out of the way. As they turn around they notice that Hellhound has disappeared. Batman then picks up the knife and looks at it. The Dark Knight then takes out his grapple and swings away. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne studies the symbols on the knifes handle. Alfred then walks up and asks how he expects to find Gordon. Bruce then reveals that he has traced the knife back to its owner and that he thinks this criminal wants to be found. Bruce Wayne then pulls up a file on the man on the Batcomputer and reveals that he is a criminal named Kai but has become known as assassin called Hellhound. Bruce also reveals that not much is known about his past except that he studied martial arts under a sensei called the Armless Master. The next day Vicki Vale reported on the abduction of Commissioner Gordon but said that Batman was the kidnapper. A furious Vicki barges into Bill Church's office and tells him once more that Batman is a hero. After a brief argument Vicki storms out of Church's office. Church then calls Moxon and tells him about Vicki's disobedience. Later, Bruce Wayne reveals to Alfred that he has tracked Hellhound down. Alfred then says that he found him very easily and that it more than likley is a trap. Batman replies by saying that he can't risk Gordon's life, but there might be someone who can help him. Sometime later Batman arrives at the GCPD and appears before Renee Montoya. Batman tells her whats going on and she agrees to help him. However, Arnold Flass is listening in on thier conversation and reports to Lew Moxon. Batman and Montoya drive to Hellhound's lair in the Batmobile. As they get out Batman grabs hold of Montoya and they grapple up to the roof and go inside. In the middle of the room Batman and Montoya see Gordon tied up. As they walk towards him the lights come on and they see Hellhound. Batman throws his Batarang at Hellhound but he is able to dodge the attack. Montoya rushes over to Gordon and unties him. Just then Hellhound releases several of his trained attack dogs into the room. Together Batman, Gordon and Montoya are able to fend them off. The three of them then chase after Hellhound. When they catch up to him Gordon and Montoya attempt to fight Hellhound but because of his martial arts training he is able to defeat them. Only Batman is left standing. Hellhound and the Dark Knight begin to fight and Hellhound reveals to Batman that he only abducted Gordon so that he could get to him and also that he was hired by Moxon. Batman then throws Hellhound to the ground and says that he is beaten. However, Hellhound has one trick up his sleve. Flass and the other members of the SCU run into the room. The officers attack Batman but he is able to fend them off aswell. Hellhound then grabs a knife and begins to slice at Batman. However, the Dark Knight is able to dodge his attacks. Hellhound then gains the upper hand and knocks Batman to the ground. Hellhound then holds out his knife and walks up to Batman. Just then Hellhound is knocked unconscious. As Hellhound falls down Batman sees Gordon standing there. Gordon then reaches out his hand and helps Batman up. Montoya then places Hellhound in handcuffs. Batman tells Gordon that Moxon must be getting desprate to stop the both of them. Gordon replies by saying that makes him more dangerous than ever. A few hours later Flass reports to Moxon and tells him that Batman, Gordon and Montoya are still alive. The episode ends with Moxon shouting in anger. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Armless Master (picture on the Batcomputer) Locations and Items *Gotham City *Lew Moxon's office *Gotham City Police Department *Batsignal *Batgrapple *Batcave *Batcomputer *Batmobile *Batarang *Gotham Broadcasting Company *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Hellhound's hideout Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z